


Dodger

by crimsinsky



Series: 4 Little Words [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsinsky/pseuds/crimsinsky
Summary: Short sequel to Four Little Words. You can read this as a stand alone but would make more sense after FLW.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only note that Edie is the nickname for Little Emily and I float back and forth between the two.

 

The pregnancy was much simpler than with Edie.

Rory’s blood pressure was consistently normal, and the stress that had associated Edie’s birth was but a bittersweet memory.

Rory became fat and happy with the help of her mother and her not so secret lovers Haagen and Dazs. When she was cranky she could snap or yell without fear that her husband would leave her all alone.

All, in all she was perfectly serene despite the aches and swollen ankles.

Jess on the other hand, became an utter mess the day she said three little momentous words.

 

“It’s a boy.”

 

Jess had said it before “Do you really want to raise a little me?” At the time he was joking but now it was a reality.

“What am I going to do with a boy?”

Edie’s birth brought up a lot of Rory’s feeling about her dad. The boy brought up a lot of Jess’s.

Jimmy abandoned Jess and his mom when Jess was two. He tracked him down when he was 17 and they didn’t speak much. They’d gotten a card when Emily was born.

His first father experience came at 17 when Luke got saddled with him when he got in trouble.  Jess was less than receptive.

Jess would never leave them, but he felt like with a boy he was really going to mess this up.

 

Lucas Victor Mariano was born at two in the afternoon on October 1st. He had brown black hair and large brown eyes.

Lorelai sat rocking him as Rory slept. “You messed up the record Hoodlum,” she whispered softly. Jess wasn’t sure if she was talking to him or Lucas.

Jess merely shrugged. It had been the same bit since Rory announced it was a boy. That she and Jess had ruined the Gilmore Girl streak with a boy. “Sorry about that, we gave him your middle name.”

She looked Lucas over for a moment, “I forgive because he’s cute,” she finally said.

“He has a visitor, can you bring him by the window?”

Jess left the room where Luke was waiting with Edie.

Lorelai lifted the bundle to the window, where Jess held Edie up to see in.

“That’s your little brother.”

Edie looked wide eyed at the baby having never been around anyone smaller than her. “Do I get to keep him?” she asked innocently.

Luke laughed and Jess placed a kiss on Edie’s head. “Yes, Bookworm you get to keep him.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long day. Scratch that a long week. One that completely sucked the soul out of you.

Lucas had colic and was teething.

Edie had a bad cold and was utterly miserable.

Rory and he had been running on empty for days, neither having slept more than twenty minutes at a time.

Lorelai was out of town. Luke had the dinner and Billy to take care of. They were on their own.

Lucas cried as Jess tried to grocery shop without the list that he’d forgotten. He was slowly losing his mind.

A soft voice called his name, “Hi Jessy.”

She lacked all of the obnoxious qualities of her parents. If he didn’t know any better he’d have said that she’d been left by gypsies at their stall at one of the renaissance festivals they worked.

“Hey, Doula.”

“Do you want me to take him outside for a few?”

“He won’t stop crying.”

She smiled, “That’s okay. He’s better than dad there’s some football or baseball game on.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, we’ll be fine.”

She easily took the baby and walked out of the store. Jess looked over the cart and still had no idea what he was supposed to get. His mind was too exhausted process.

For a flash he thought about Jimmy, was this like the day he’d taken off on him? It was a lingering subconscious thought that sometimes pushed itself to the front.

Jess felt cold and startled.

He stepped up to the front of the store to check on Doula and Lucas.

He immediately felt stupid. Across the square was Luke’s. He was as much Luke’s kid as Edie and Lucas were his.

He struggled to finish the shopping making sure there was plenty of ice cream and soup and coffee, and a thank you candy bar for Doula.

On his way out, one of the grandmother types stopped him. “Is it colic?”

“Colic and teething.”

“Oh, you poor things. Take a little whiskey or orange juice and rub it on the gums, it helps a little.”

“Thank you.”

Doula carried the baby back to the house and Jess carried the groceries, by some miracle Doula got him to fall asleep.

Edie ate a popsicle, some soup and promptly passed out.

With both of the children asleep at the same time for the first time in days, Rory fell asleep against Jess’s chest. 

Jess threw aside the feelings that he might bolt on them.

As bad as the days had been he remembered New York with his mom never being home, living in crap apartments with a bunch of guys he didn’t know so they could afford the rent, finding his dad and being shown he didn’t want him there.

He had never been happy in any of those situations. His best day there couldn’t even compare to his worst day here.

No, he would never leave. 

They were his.


End file.
